Many products, especially consumer products, are packaged in flexible bags made from a plastic or polymer film. Packages made from polymer films can offer various advantages. For instance, the polymer films can be wrapped tightly around the products for eliminating void space. The resulting packages are not very bulky and are easy to handle. The polymer films can sometimes be translucent, allowing a purchaser to view the contents prior to making the purchase. In addition, the polymer films can be printed with decorative graphics to make the product more attractive.
Although packages made from polymer films can provide various advantages, opening such packages can be quite difficult. For example, the polymer films must have sufficient strength to prevent against rupture during the packaging process and during subsequent transportation. Increasing the strength of the film or the seals that surround the content of the package, however, often increases the difficulty in opening the package. For example, many such packages, such as packages that contain cereals, potato chips, and the like, do not include an easy opening feature. Thus, brute force, scissors, a knife, or another suitable instrument need to be used in order to open the package.
Examples of opening devices for packages are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,364 to Perell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,394 to Perell, U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,371 to Perell, U.S. Pat. No. 7,644,821 to Perell, U.S. Pat. No. RE 41,273 to Perell, U.S. Patent Appl. Pub. No. 20080212904 to Perell, U.S. Patent Appl. Pub. No. 20070295766 to Perell, U.S. Patent Appl. Pub. No. 20070286535 to Perell, U.S. Patent Appl. Pub. No. 20070284375 to Perell, U.S. Patent Appl. Pub. No. 20070241024 to Perell, U.S. Patent Appl. Pub. No. 20070237431 to Perell, U.S. Patent Appl. Pub. No. 20070235369 to Perell, U.S. Patent Appl. Pub. No. 20070235357 to Perell, U.S. Patent Appl. Pub. No. 20060126970 to Perell, U.S. Patent Appl. Pub. No. 20040231292 to Perell, and U.S. Patent Appl. Pub. No. 20040057638 to Perell et al. The subject matter of each of the above-referenced issued patents and published applications is fully incorporated herein by reference, and for all purposes.
In view of the above, a need currently exists for a package with an opening device that facilitates easy opening of the package, and for a method for opening the package. Further, a package with an opening device that, upon opening, provides a passage through the opening device for access from the ambient to the product within the package would be advantageous.